


Navigating secrets

by miss_imagine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagine/pseuds/miss_imagine
Summary: Caitlin Snow have kept her secret hidden from everyone , but Harry Wells is getting closer and closer to uncovering it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode 3x03

“Maybe if you helped her navigate her powers rather than just assuming they’ll destroy her, she’d turn to you rather than push you away” Caitlin erupted when Harry had a fight with his daughter about her new found powers, leaving Harry speechless. That was a first for him.  
Her words cleared everything up. He saw himself stepping in the way of his daughter’s new found destiny. He was no different from Zoom, caging Jesse by fear. 

Letting Jessie help Barry was the scariest and proudest moment of his life. 

“Thank you” Harry said to Caitlin once the mission of stopping Magenta was over.

“For?” Caitlin was confused by Harry of Earth 2 thanking someone, especially her after yelling at him earlier.

“Thank you for opening my eyes” he thanked her again, enjoying seeing her surprised reaction. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll try not to yell next time” she said apologetically.

“How have you been doing?” he sat and gestured if she would sit next to him. He wanted to catch up and found himself wanting to know more about her. What has she been up to? 

“Oh… nothing much” Snow answered trying to avoid talking about her secret powers. 

He picked up on her awkwardness increasing more than usual and knew there was something up.

“What about you?” She turned the attention on him.

“I missed this place” he said while looking at her. Admitting to himself that he missed her quirkiness, but something was different about her. 

“You should stick around” Caitlin said encouragingly. “You and Jesse of course” she quickly corrected herself, hoping he did not catch on her eagerness. She always thought the team was incomplete without him. 

“Yeah, I think we should. Jesse can train with Barry and I could point out the many things that changed in the timeline” Harry joked and his smile dropped when he saw her get up abruptly. 

“I—uh… Forgot something” said Caitlin, thinking he’s on to her secret. She quickly left and could hear her words to Harry ringing in her head “Maybe if you helped her navigate her powers rather than just assuming they’ll destroy”. She felt like a hypocrite, since she was the one that fears her powers and doesn’t allow anyone near her secret. Ever since she met Earth 2’s Killer Frost, Caitlin knew that will be her fate. She tried to ignore it as much as she can, but she could feel coldness growing inside of her.

Days passed by and Caitlin kept her distance from Dr. Wells, knowing he’s the most likely to discover her secret.

“Snow… wait up” Harry called for Caitlin, following her to the corridor.

Caitlin wide-eyed, anticipating the worst outcome, yet tried to calm herself.

He rubbed his neck, not used to apologizing for something he’s not sure he’s done to someone other than his daughter and deceased wife.

“I’m sorry Snow if I did anything to offend you” He blurted out. Noticing how she always averted her eyes whenever he talks or looks at her.

“No!!” Caitlin denied it. She felt bad for making him feel that way. Far from it. “I’m just going through some stuff and …”

Harry grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her when he saw her eyes tearing up.

“If you want to talk…” He offered.

Caitlin shook her head, and thanked him with a brave smile. She fought her intuition of confessing it all to him, while peering into his trusting blue eyes. A voice told her that she could trust him, but the fear of rejection silenced that voice.

Harry sensed her hesitation, but did not push. He gave her space and kept a watchful eye on her.  
His concern grew every day and he felt impatient, when she continued increasing the gap between them.

Cisco noticed Harry stolen glances and Caitlin's cold shoulder to Harry. 

"Shit Barry! I think something is going on between them. LOOK!" Cisco whispered dramatically.

The two watched Harry approach Snow, asking if she wanted to go grab a bite at Big Belly Burger, but she politely turned him down.

"That was brutal" Barry commented on the situation, knowing that Snow would be the one offering to buy the burgers on behalf of Dr. Wells. "What is going on?!"

"I think he got on her nerves or worse... they're dating!" Cisco gasped. 

He hated the idea of the two together. Long distance multiverse relationships are doomed to fail and Snow cannot withstand another heartbreak. Barry had the same thought and the two decided to put an end to it. They sat down Harry and tried to subtly approach the subject. 

“Dating anyone?” Cisco asked, causing Barry to roll his eyes.

“What happen to the subtle approach?” Barry whispered angrily. 

“I’m not sure whats going on here, but I have work to do” Harry excused himself and was about to leave when Cisco intercepted.

“Answer the question” he demanded. 

“Why the sudden interest in my love life?” Harry couldn’t figure them out.

“We thought of someone for you” Barry chimed in. 

“That is unnecessary. I am not staying here for long” He pushed through and went back to his lab. He took out his bag and started working on a device he brought from Earth 2 that broke on their way to Earth one, it was the meta-detector watch. 

He had a hunch and wanted to make sure if his gut feeling was right.

Even though it’s always is.


End file.
